Hermiones Diary year 4
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Here is Hermiones Diary and how she deals with her life
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

July 14th (afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well today my mom gave me this diary saying that it would never fill up because she ad gotten it when she was with me last year when we got all my books for my year at school. Well I am going into 4th year and I am no longer the Hermione who all she does is read, I now play the acoustic guitar, I picked it up last summer and I left it at home so that nobody would know that I played and would make fun of me. This year I am taking it because I need to practice and write more songs so that IF I ever have a show I will be able to sing something. I can if I wanted to play electric guitar but I like the one I am playing now. I guess you could call me changed but I don't care because I want to be something that Hogwarts will always remember even after I have gone and graduated.

I got a few new CDs since I left Hogwarts for the summer I got the new Avril Lavigne CD the All American Rejects, Linkin Park, Greenday and a few others. I think that they are giving me ideas for the songs that I have been writing or trying to write since I am still here with my parents and I hope that Ron or Ginny write and invite me and Harry to stay with them because I want to see them well more Harry than Ron because I sort of have this huge crush on Harry but I doubt that Harry likes me more than a friend.

Well I better go because I need to eat lunch and practice my guitar.

Hermione

July 15th (night)

Dear Diary

Well I got my Hogwarts letter and I am so happy because now I can go and get my new books that I am going to need for 4th year and maybe some other books but yet it will be a chance to maybe see Ron and Harry incase Ron wrote to Harry and forgot me yet who knows maybe Ginny is writing to me right now. Wait there is Ron's owl so I will be right back.

15 minutes later

Well that was the letter I was waiting for and I already asked my parents and they had to go to a conference for their profession because they are dentists. I am so happy because I am getting to see Ron, Ginny and Harry tomorrow in the early afternoon. I better go and pack some of the cloths that I got and my shoes and other things that I will need.

Later

Hermione

July 16th (afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well I am now in Ginny's room and Harry should be here soon because Ginny said and she also knows that I like Harry and told me to stay here and get ready to surprise him with my new look, I have straight hair from using a flat iron and I am wearing a knee length skirt that is black with these little red flowers and a black Chinese looking shirt with these really cool designs on it and some simple black flip flops. I just hope that Harry knows that it's me because I just wanted to look a little different and I can always get my bushy hair back by getting it wet or washing it. Wait there is Ginny calling me down I guess that Harry is here and well I better be prepared for the worst because Ron didn't really get a good look at me because Ginny rushed me up the stairs with my stuff and my guitar bag. Well I will write later because I need to go and see Harry

Hermione

July 16th (night)

Dear Diary

Well I am not sure if Harry liked the new me but he did hear me playing my guitar before we had dinner and I am not sure what he thought because I was just singing a song written by Kelly Clarkson and it was one of her old ones it was A Moment like this. But he left when he saw the guitar, so maybe he was scared to disturb me or maybe he wanted me to be alone because who knows maybe the Harry I know is sometimes shy.

Ron also heard me yet he didn't bother me yet I was playing my guitar in Ginny's room when Harry and Ron heard playing but no matter all I care about is when school is going to start because this is the year of being noticed for the prefect and later head girl and I want to be both because it has been my dream since I started school.

Well I better go because I have a feeling that I am keeping Ginny awake and I am rambling about my guitar, so I better go.

Hermione

July 17th (night)

Dear Diary

Well today I decided to just talk to Harry and Ron and well Harry has been different since he came and he hasn't been talking to me or Ron, maybe he had a weird dream and doesn't want to remember it. I guess maybe when he feels ready to talk about it he will tell me or Ron or both.

Right now I am in Ginny's room with my CD player listening to my Greenday CD and wondering if maybe me and Ginny could go to muggle London and go shopping for some cool muggle cloths to wear. I will have to ask Mrs. Weasley tomorrow.

I haven't seen Ginny since she went out to play Quidditch with Harry and Ron because they figured that I didn't want to come outside and try and play Quidditch. I could have gone out if I knew how to play and fly a broomstick, whatever it doesn't matter because I will one day decide that I want to learn to fly and play Quidditch.

Well I hear Ginny coming upstairs so I better go

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

July 18th (morning)

Dear Diary

Well Ginny and I are going to go shopping later today because at the moment she is still asleep and I think that I am the only one awake at the moment and that's fine with me because I need to be alone at the moment. I am so happy because today will just be me and her because the boys are going to do something else maybe they are going to play Quidditch or something like that.

Well I think that I will go and get ready to go because Ginny should be waking up soon because well it takes us a while to get ready and its 10:00 and we are going to go at noon and have Mrs. Weasley call us a cab because well I can pay for it I guess because I have muggle money and maybe we can stop by my house to get some more money for us to spend because I mean I only have so much at the moment.

Well I will write later!

Hermione

July 18th (Night)

Dear Diary

Well I just got back from shopping with Ginny and when we passed Harry he was wondering how we were carrying all the bags we had gotten but we just passed by. I know that Ginny had fun because she was trying on a lot of cloths yet so was I and she was also making comments about the cloths good and bad and it was so funny. We will have to do this more often because well it's usually just us and then there are the guys. I feel really sorry for Ginny that she is surrounded by all these guys and I don't even have a real brother.

Oh well at least she has people to look after her and protect her. I mean I have Harry and Ron to protect me but I don't know they are most of the time getting in trouble.

Well it's late and we shopped until we almost dropped.

Night

Hermione

July 19th (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well Ginny and the boys are out playing Quidditch and I am sitting outside watching them and well they are now telling Ginny that she can't play and oh no here she comes but oh well she writes in a diary so I don't care. I have already started my summer homework so it's all going to be ok in the long run. I know for a fact that the boys haven't even looked at theirs and Ginny has at least started hers but not finished it, but the boys need to get to work.

Oh well it's their grades because the teachers look at our summer homework and it helps us remember what we learned this year so we can remember everything.

Well here come the boys because it's about time for us to help Ron's mom with dinner and then we are going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow morning that will be fun!

Bye for now

Hermione

July 19th (Late night)

Dear Diary

Well I was asleep but I just now woke up and I can't get to sleep and I don't know why I even woke up. Hang on I am going to walk around the house maybe have a cup of tea.

45 minutes later

Ok I think I will go back to sleep

Night

Hermione

July 20th (Early morning)

Dear Diary

Man it's really early and yet Ginny and I are awake because Mrs. Weasley just came in and woke us up saying to wake up and get dressed also she said to pack an overnight bag because we will only be there a night and morning. I wonder why Mrs. Weasley isn't going with us. I mean the others are going. I guess someone has to stay and hold down the house while we are gone.

Well I better go.

Bye for now

Hermione

July 20th (LATE night)

Dear Diary

OH MY! I have got to get out of here because there was an attack of some sort so I need to run!

Hermione

July 21st (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well we all made it out all right and that is a good thing because that would have been really bad. You know who's mark was sent into the sky and his death eaters were causing trouble in the campsite and the family of muggles today had to have their memories modified to forget what happened to them.

Well I am sort of happy to be back at the Weasley home but Mrs. Weasley was so worried about us and who can blame her and she gave Fred and George hugs because she felt so bad for being mad at them when she found sweets on their person yesterday morning. I am sitting here with my guitar in my lap because I am trying to decide if I am going to play it or not because I don't know if I really want to play it. Maybe I will in a minute because I can play outside where it is nice.

I can try and play the new song I learned before I came here, and maybe I will get it right this time because I have been working on it. Well I am going to change into my new outfit which is just some jeans and a shirt because who cares for fashion when you are just around friends and even when you are not around people not like the guys are going to care.

Well there go the boys so I am going to take my guitar and play it outside.

Bye for now

Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

July 22nd (Night)

Dear Diary

Well sorry for not writing yesterday but I got so busy playing my guitar and hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny that I totally forgot to write in you but nothing really happened that was really all that interesting.

I wanted to ask Harry to take me for a fly on his broom but then I thought better of it because I didn't really want to sound eager and I was reading Hogwarts a History again after I played my guitar.

Well it's late and I need to get some sleep.

Night

Hermione

July 23rd (Morning)

Dear Diary

Well today has just started because it's around 9:00 and I am betting that I am the only 1 awake because Harry likes to have a lie in but I bet that due to living with those horrible muggles he could be awake but I wouldn't know because I am in Ginny's room and Ron's room (Where Harry is sleeping) is another floor up so yeah I can't really just go and listen and see who is up and who is not. Because this house is full of people sleeping and awake I guess that Mrs. Weasley could be awake because I can smell what smells like food coming up the stairs. So I know that someone is cooking and it has to be Mrs. Weasley.

Well I hear Ginny waking up and I am hungry so I will be back soon

1 hour later

Well I am back and we had eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice it was all very good, and of coarse it would be because Mrs. Weasley is a very good cook.

Right now I am thinking of going to see what the boys are doing because I didn't see Harry or Ron at breakfast, so maybe they haven't woken up yet or something is going on up there and they didn't hear Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs.

Well I will be sure to write later

Bye for now

Hermione

July 23rd (Late at night)

Dear Diary

Well Harry and Ron were ok this morning they were so dead to the world that they missed breakfast wow it must be a record that Ron missed a meal just kidding Ron is my best friend and when I told him that he missed breakfast he must have taken off downstairs to ask for some food and left Harry and I in his room looking at each other until I said that I was going to take a shower. I guess after that he went and ate some breakfast or went back to sleep I don't know because I was in the shower.

Ginny has offered to change me into a fashion queen but I turned her down nicely because I don't need to be dressed up to get Harry's attention. He will love me for who I am because we have been friends since first year, so I don't need to change for him.

Ginny just said ok and well went and tried to convince Harry, Ron, Fred and George to let her play Quidditch with them but they wouldn't and well she went and took a walk and I watched them throw apples at one another to catch because well the muggles would have thought they were going mad if they say them playing real Quidditch.

Well its late and I am not really sleepy but I am sitting in the living room writing from the moonlight and just kind of looking up and at the moon wishing I could step outside and feel the fresh air on my face, but I think it would be better if I didn't because something could happen to me and I would lose track of time and Ginny would think that something had happened to me.

Gosh it's so nice out there, oh no I hear someone!

15 Minutes later

Oh it was just Harry and he scared me because I thought that it was someone else, but he did say sorry for scaring me and I know that he didn't mean to and it's ok. He was just taking a walk around the house because he couldn't sleep. Well I know how he feels because I can't sleep either and it's because I don't really sleep that well anymore.

Well I am going to go upstairs and just lie down in my bed and try to get some sleep.

Night

Hermione

July 25th (Late afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well I have been busy reading a lot of books that I totally forgot to write in you and for that I am so sorry because I should have been writing in you but since I got so caught up in reading the books I brought from home like Hogwarts a History and some other books that interest me, well Harry got a letter from Sirius and well he seems happy and I am glad for that.

Ginny has been in a good mood this whole time except when the boys wont let her play but I know that she is a really good flyer because she told me last night while we were talking that she has been sneaking into the broom shed and flying each of her brothers brooms since she was 6 years old. I wish I could fly but it's not a thing that you learn over night and well I would rather fly with 1 of my friends then on a broom by my self.

I guess I always was scared of flying because I remember first year when I said up all my broom did was roll over and not come up. I was kind of mad because Harry well his broom went right into his hand, but I got over that really fast.

Well maybe 1 day Harry or Ron will take me for a fly on their broomstick.

Well I am off to practice my guitar

Bye for now

Hermione

July 25th (late night)

Dear Diary

I feel as if I am tired yet I can not sleep so I wonder why I feel this way. I guess maybe I should go to bed early and wake up early and not sleep really that late or it could be the nap I take. I will have to try to make it a day without my nap and then maybe I will be able to sleep at night.

Well I am going to go and lie down

Night

Hermione

July 31st (Night)

Well today was Harry's 14th birthday and well mine isn't until after we start school and Ron already turned 14. Well Harry got a lot of things from Sirius, Remus, and me and Ron. But I think that Harry had a good birthday because we had a little party for him and well everything went well there were little presents here and there from me and Ron and Sirius. But I think that all and all it was a pretty good party.

Well for once I am really tired must have been the party or the fact that I didn't have time to really sleep today.

Night

Hermione

Authors note: Here is the 3rd chapter and enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

August 3rd (Night)

Dear Diary

Well Today I thought about Harry but I think that I saw Ginny looking at him but I might have been seeing things because Ginny is only going to be 13 this year and I turn 14 the first week of September.

Maybe Ginny does have a crush on him and he has a crush on her! I hope not because well I want to date Harry, but if I don't then oh well because well I will always have my books to read and books to study and when I get back to school I will have homework to do and spells to practice. I just love studying, and I know Harry has good grades and Ron… well he has decent grades but he doesn't work as hard as Harry or me. I know for a fact that Ginny has the top grades of her year.

I must go for it's late

Night

Hermione

August 4th (Late afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well so far Harry and Ron are playing Quidditch again with the other boys AGAIN! I guess I could play my guitar but right now I am not in the mood I would rather just stair out the bedroom window and see the boys flying around throwing apples at each other because they can't have the real balls now could they because I think that there are muggles around or something I don't really remember right now. I am just so tired and I know I should stay awake, because dinner will be served soon and I don't want to miss dinner. But I am just so tired at the moment because I didn't really get so much sleep last night because well Ginny and I were up REALLY late talking about stuff that we thought was important in our lives and well I think we must have fallen asleep at around 6 in the morning and then Fred and George woke us up because they said that breakfast was ready and we better get downstairs or there wouldn't be any food. I bet that they asked Harry and Ron to join them but they know how we can be if you wake us up we can be very angry because well unlike what people say about me I like my sleep as much as any other teenager.

Well I think I will just skip dinner and just take that nap because there will always be food around this house.

Bye for now

Hermione

August 4th (LATE night)

Dear Diary

Well I think that Harry and I are the only people awake because well Harry came in and saw me asleep earlier and I guess he was really worried about me because he also asked me why I missed dinner and when I said that I was really tired he was all shocked because at Hogwarts I am known to stay up as long as it takes until I get my work done and I have never really missed a meal except a few times last year when I had that crazy time turner and I know that I shouldn't have taken that many classes at once but I wanted to be the best and at the top and I was because of all the work I did.

I remember being very tired but not stopping and when I did sleep it was only for a few hours.

But anyway Harry and I went downstairs and he and I fixed me some food and he just made a cup of tea for himself so that I wouldn't be all by myself and well he asked me how long I had been playing the guitar and I said since I about 10 or so because my friends were teaching me how to play (their parents were teaching them) and then when I told him that my parents got me the guitar before I left for Hogwarts he said that he couldn't remember me ever carrying a guitar in my first, second, or last year so I told him that I never before brought it to the school because I wanted to look like I didn't care about anything but studying and I also wanted to look smart.

A little after this he asked me about something else then I said that I was a little tired and I was going to go to bed. That was a really good talk with Harry and I am glad that he waited until I was awake because that shows that he may care about me a little though it may be as a friend.

Well got to go

Night

Hermione

August 5th (Late Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well I at last fell asleep last night but not before Ginny woke up for the day witch was around maybe 8:00 in the morning and I know why I couldn't sleep because I kept on thinking about Harry's hair and how it would feel to run my hands through it (not like that) just to see if its as soft as it looks, our Hogwarts letters should be coming soon because its getting close to us having to leave for school in a few more weeks.

But enough about Harry I talked to Ginny and well she said that she can't wait until she starts her 3rd year because well she hopes that it will be a better year for her because well last year was still a little hard for her because she was still remembering what happened to her in her first year and I know that she will forever remember that but it will get better as the years go on.

I just hope that she will be able to work and everything because she needs to keep her grades up so that she might be prefect in her 5th year. I just hope that I am made a prefect next year because I have wanted it for so long and I know that the prefects get a special bathroom to use and it sounds wonderful (Percy told me about the prefect's bathroom)

Well there is Mrs. Weasley calling us all for dinner

Hermione

Authors note: Well sorry for the delay but I had homework and I kind of had to sneak to do this chapter and everyone in my house thought I was doing a paper.

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter

August 6th (Morning)

Dear Diary

Well I just woke up and then I remembered last night when Harry waited up for me to wake up, and then both of us sitting together at the table while I ate my dinner and he drank his tea. That was really kind of sweet because he could have just gone to bed and fallen asleep and left me to eat my dinner all alone like he use to before. I am just glad that I didn't have to eat by myself maybe that is Harry's way of saying that he likes me as more than a friend. I wish there was a way that I could listen to see if Harry and Ron are talking about anything because I need to know what's going on. But they know me too well so I would be caught because I am not sneaky enough. I wish I was, and I would send Ginny but she is still asleep and well she wouldn't because I think that she likes Harry and it would kill me if she said that he liked her.

I am so tired yet I have been up for only an hour because I guess I didn't need that much sleep because I went to bed REALLY early because I was really tired. Mrs. Weasley thought I was sick or something because I didn't go to dinner, she came into the room a few minutes ago and asked if I was ok and I said I was fine and I must have dozed off last night and missed dinner, she believed me because I guess she knows that I wouldn't lie about stuff like that. Well I hope that our Hogwarts letters come today because I want to be able to read the new books. I am glad that I am not taking as many classes as I was last year and I wont need a time turner this year because I am taking 2 less classes than I was last year.

Well I better go

Hermione

August 6th (Night)

Dear Diary

Well our Hogwarts letters still haven't come and I am wondering why the letters are still not here because well I need to read something before I go crazy. I need to learn something, I played my guitar and I learned a new song, it's called Haters and the song was sung by Hilary Duff. I don't think anybody heard me because they were all outside, at work, or in a different room. I just hope that the letters come, Harry, Ron, and I went swimming in their little lake near their property today because I said (this was after I learned my new song) that I needed to hang out with them and we wanted to go swimming because it was better than sitting around the house all day and I needed a break from my guitar after I played it.

I need to go and take a shower and wash out the lake water from my hair.

Night

Hermione

August 11th (Night)

Dear Diary

Well the letters at last came and we are going to go tomorrow and get our books and other things I can't wait because we are going to get to start school again and I have all my summer homework done for the classes that we got assigned homework (which was like every single class) I know that Ron and Harry didn't do their potions essay but that's ok because I know that maybe this year Professor Snape will be nice to me and if he is not then that's ok because I will do all I can to do as well as I have in the past and that was a lot of hard work.

I know that I want to do the best I can and I hope that Harry is ready for this year and I know that Ron will do just enough to get by.

Well it's late and I am tired

Night

Hermione

August 31st (night)

Dear Diary

Well tomorrow I am going back to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron so I am in the middle of packing everything and I had Mrs. Weasley charm my CD player…. I told her what the little charm was because I guess she figures that I need to have my CD player and other muggle things Mrs. Weasley is like another mother to me because she treats me like another daughter because she does have Ginny and she and I are like sisters. I hope that Ginny is going to do alright this year because last year she was still getting over her time in first year about what happened to her and I would be too because well after what happened to her.

Well I will be back soon because I need to finish packing my trunk for school

1 hour and 2o minutes later

Well I am done packing my trunk and I will pack my other bag that I will put my CD player and CDs and other things that Ron and Harry don't know that I have taken since I have known Mrs. Weasley because she has been charming them for a while now and of coarse my CDs and guitar and I can use the special room that I found last year when I was mad at Ron and somehow I was mad at Harry.

Well I need to go

Night

Hermione

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay I have been in school and trying to order my class ring and everything I will work on the next chapter and put it up as soon as I can!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter

September 1st (EARLY morning)

Dear Diary

Well today we are going to go to Hogwarts and well learn about all the rules today and then we start school the next day and I am excited because this year is going to be good.

I am looking forward to a normal year because I won't have the time turner because this year I will have the normal amount of classes.

Well I better go and get ready for the day because we have to dress in normal cloths so I think I will wear something cute even though at school we have to wear the school uniforms Monday through Friday and on the weekends it doesn't matter what you wear because you can wear your pjs all day or normal (muggle) cloths.

Well I will write in you again when we get to Hogwarts.

Bye for now

Hermione

September 1st (Night)

Dear Diary

Well we made it to Hogwarts at last and I am so happy to be home at last! I mean being with the Weasley's was great and it was a home away from home but Hogwarts will always be my home .My birthday is coming up soon and I will be 15, yes I am older than Ron and Harry what's the big deal. I don't think Harry will mind that I am older than him because he will love me for who I am not how old I am or what I look like because well that's Harry. He doesn't judge people on things like that.

I am up in the girl's dorm for 4th years because I don't think Harry and Ron really want to see me because they are talking about other things. Tomorrow is the start of classes so I won't really have time to write in you very much this week but to say how my classes went for the day then I will have.

Well I better go because it's late

Hermione

September 10th (Night)

Dear Diary

Well sorry for not writing in you these few days because I have been VERY busy with school and things like that.

Well my birthday is coming up soon and I am excited because I will be 15 and Harry just turned 14 so yeah that makes me older than him but like he will care him and Ron don't mind if I am older than them because of coarse they will know.

Well I am off to bed.

Night

Hermione

September 11th (Morning)

Dear Diary

Well so far today Ron and Harry have been awake doing their homework for once.

I forgot to talk about the Triwizard Tournament well its coming to Hogwarts and well from what I heard about what it's about it has had deaths because the death toll got so high that they stopped having it and now here they are holding it again and I can't believe that they are going to hold it.

Well I am going to go

Love

Hermione

September 11th (late night)

Dear Diary

Well I still can't believe that they are going to do the Triwizard Tournament but at least you have to be 17 or older to enter so that Harry or Ron can't enter so that's a good thing. There are suppose to be other magical schools coming to Hogwarts and that's going to be really interesting because there will be new people to hang out with and talk with.

Well I better go and I know that it's a short entry but well I need to study for a charms test that is tomorrow.

Love

Hermione

Authors note: Well I know that this chapter is short and very late but I have been very busy with school and other things.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

September 20th (night)

Dear Diary

Well I am sorry that I haven't written in a while but with all the stuff that I have to do like my homework and trying to help Harry and Ron do theirs it's been very hard work. Trust me on that, I have had some time to play my guitar but not a lot because of all the work but I have been trying to learn a new song but its just hard because I feel like I can have no time for myself like I did somewhat over the summer.

Summer feels like it was so long ago, because now its back to work besides all the homework we got over the summer to do which Harry and Ron did very little of it while I did every essay assigned and that took some time, and between trying to do my homework and learning new songs for my guitar it was an interesting summer. I would have to say that Harry has started to do more of his work its more Ron who asks me if he can copy my work but Harry does all his own work and that's a good thing.

Well it's been a long day and well I need my sleep if I am to do well in my classes tomorrow.

Night

Hermione

September 22nd (Afternoon)

Dear Diary

Well the worst thing has happened I am so sick right now I have a fever and my head hurts. Its weird here I am in my bed and not able to go to class, I hope that Harry or Ron get my work for me and maybe took some notes for me to look over so that I can do the homework. I can't believe that I got sick because that's really careless of me normally I don't get sick because I take care of myself like eat healthy except for a few times out of the year and I bundle up in the winter, I guess everyone gets sick every so often because nobody is perfect.

Well I hear someone coming up the stairs and I hope its one of the girls with the work that Harry or Ron gave then to give to me. I have been sleeping most of the day because I guess that everybody is back from lunch to come and get their afternoon books. I wish that was me right now but no I am stuck in bed just sitting here but at least I have something to do like write in you.

At least I haven't missed any class that I can not make up because at least I know somebody in them and well the teacher wouldn't mind giving me the work.

Well I am going to rest and try and feel better.

Bye

Hermione

September 25th (Early Morning)

Dear Diary

Well I am all better and that is a really good thing because now instead of being in bed all day I can go to my classes but now I am going to have twice the amount of work but oh well because I will have make up work and whatever work that I get today. I know that I can get it all done because that's just who I am and I am known to get everything done and sometimes done ahead of time. I just hope that Ron and Harry have learned a lesson that next time that I am sick they get my work so that I can stay ahead along with them.

I know I haven't worked a lot on my guitar but when do I have time, maybe I will make some time this coming weekend because well its almost the weekend so I can work on any song that I want to while I take a break from all my work because I know that I will be given the weekend to finish all my work. I want to try and learn a song by Greenday but I know that it will take some time to learn it because his songs sound really hard to me, but no matter I will put a lot of work into it because I really want to play it. The song is called Time of your Life and well it fits me, Harry, and Ron because we have done a lot of things around here that will never be forgotten like we have gotten into detention, and snuck around the school, and other things.

I am going to miss it here at Hogwarts when I have to leave it for good because it has been my home and well I know that my parents will take me back but I don't really want to go back to living with them. Maybe by then Harry and I would have been dating for a long time and well will share a place to live because he wont want to live with his Aunt and Uncle and cousin forever. Ron it will depend because he loves his moms cooking so yeah not sure about him.

Well I know that I have written in you a lot but I need to get to classes now

Bye

Hermione

September 25th (late night)

Dear Diary

I didn't get as much work as I thought I would I mean to Harry he thought it was a lot of work but well I did the time turner thing last year and that was too much work because I would have to go back in time just to get to my lessons and to the ones that were really at the time like Divination and DADA _I must have been crazy to take that many subjects but well this year I have the normal amount of classes or at least to me because I ended up dropping Muggle Studies at the end of last year because it was crazy of me to take it even though some of the classes were sort of interesting but I knew that it would be fun to see the muggle world from a magical perspective._

_I only got Potions work, Ancient Ruins, Charms, and Transfiguration, and that's not really too bad because I could have gotten homework in all my classes but I didn't._

_I am really tired though so I am going to go to bed._

_Night_

_Hermione_

_September 30th (Afternoon)_

_Dear Diary_

_Well it's the start of a new week and I did play my guitar most of the weekend because well I managed to finish all my work so that I could just relax and learn my new song and I almost have it down except for a few parts but I will work on those because well I want it to be perfect so that I can sing the words along with playing my guitar._

_Harry and Ron are outside and just taking a break from studying because that is so like them. Well I am going to go and join them_

_Bye for now_

_Hermione_

_Authors note: I know that this chapter is rushed as well but I have a lot of things to do and I promises that the next one will be longer._

_R&R_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

November 2nd (Late night)

Dear Diary

Well at last there was a Hogsmead trip and I went with Ginny, Harry, and Ron it was pretty interesting we went to the Three Broomsticks and just hung out drinking butterbeer and talking about a lot of stuff, then we went to Honeydukes and got some chocolate and some of their other treats, the boys then went to Zonkos and Ginny and I went and did some shopping because well we knew that Harry and Ron would be busy for awhile. Then all of us came back and went to our own dorms and just relaxed the rest of the day. While I was in my dorm I listened to my CD player because since Mrs. Weasley charmed it so it would work here at Hogwarts, I don't know what I would do without my CD player because it's what helps me sleep at night, but I am glad that I can charm these batteries so that they will last longer but I still have to change them after awhile because well that's what you have to do normally. I am really looking forward for when we go to charms class because well I just love learning and well charms is just so interesting along with potions and well every subject that I am taking this year. I just love learning so much and I love reading because books will never leave you (unless someone takes them but anyway), I have finished all my homework because I stayed up late finishing a paper and also I had to help Harry and Ron with their Transfiguration homework and well they got it I think after I went up and went to bed. Since they can't come up here and I can go to their dorm, yet they don't know this rule.

Well I am going to go since it's starting to get late.

Hermione

November 3rd (Night)

Dear Diary

Well I talked with Harry and Ron and well I think we have plans for the Christmas Holidays, most likely we will end up staying here because we stay here most winter holidays. But because the first task is coming up soon like tomorrow I have been helping Harry practice what he is going to do and he has gotten really good and I am glad that I was able to help him.

I have been thinking about a lot of stuff since school started and well the main thing is Harry and studying so well this year hasn't been as full of events yet but I am sure they will come up faster than I think because well I know that soon enough there will be something big. I mean with everything that has happened so far I am pretty sure that by the end of the year something big will have happened.

I just hope that Harry will be ok because I am worried about him because he never gets a chance to relax in a way because of the events in his life I mean last year it was meeting his Godfather and also him finding out the truth about who killed his parents, What is it going to be this year since its got to be something HUGE.

Well I better go

Hermione

November 21(Night)

Dear Diary

Sorry for not writing in you I just got so busy with everything that's going on this year with the Triwizard Tournament oh and Harry was chosen as a 4th person to be in it and well he just had his first task out the 3 and well he did really good and I will always remember before he did the task I jumped into his arms because I was so scared only that stupid reporter took a picture of it and I am so mad at her if I could only hex her into a billion pieces, we also found out about the Yule Ball but I am not that excited about it because I am not really the kind of girl who wants to go and dance and make a fool out of myself.

I know I am going to have to go but I just don't know what I am going to wear or if it's going to be muggle dress or dress robes or a mix of the two, I guess that I will find out soon because I am so not excited at the moment.

Well I got to go and work on homework because I have a lot of it.

Hermione

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated I have been so busy and writers block was killing me….

I will try to update soon


End file.
